Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6/Transcript
This is the script Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6. Twilight Sparkle: sighs I've been planning this retreat for weeks, and we're already ten minutes behind! Where is that photographer?! Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Twiley-kins. She'll be here. Photographer: ...No-no-no-no-no-no-no! open Photographer: I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I don't expect you to forgive me... Forgive me? Twilight Sparkle: groans Connor Lacey: Twilight, chill. the photographer Of course we forgive you. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't? Starlight Glimmer: Of course. I'll help you set up your— Photographer: Princess Twilight, thanks so much for this! The Canterlot Historical Society is thrilled to document the friendship work your teachers do! Let me just pretty you all up! poink! Photographer: Ooh! poink! poink! Photographer: giggles Ooh! Steel: I wonder what is she doing? poink! poink! Rainbow Dash: Ow! Hey! Photographer: Don't want a single hair out of place, do we? This is for the history books! Now... flashing Photographer: Well, that's that! Bye! Pinkie Pie: Waaaait! You forgot Starlight! She needs a picture, too! Photographer: 'Kay. flashing Photographer: Now I'll get out of your manes. I know how busy you are. Elsa the Snow Queen: That was weird. music Prince Vekar: Well, has it gone to plan? Photographer: Yes. Now we have everything we need. Sledge: Perfect. noise Queen Chrysalis: laughter Madame Odius: This will be perfect. Queen Chrysalis: Yes, I know! We have been planning this for quite some time. evilly Firespitter: True, but what took you so long? Queen Chrysalis: annoyed I had to take some photos of Twilight and her friends and collect a few DNA samples, okay? Reflector: We have been waiting for you for the last few minutes! Galvanax: But at least you got the things you needed without the slightest bit of suspicion, that's the main thing. Queen Chrysalis: True, Galvanax. (to the picture) Oh, thank you, Applejack. My spell can create a copy of anypony I desire. All I need is an image and a piece of the pony. sniffs Oh, and this. zap Psycho Red: Why do want to make copies of the Mane 6? Queen Chrysalis: Why copies, Psycho Red? Because Princess Twilight and her friends control the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful weapon in all Equestria. zap Queen Chrysalis: Which means they - will - be - able - to - use - them - too! zap Queen Chrysalis: And serve us! zap Queen Chrysalis: Together, we will destroy Twilight Sparkle and her meddlesome friends! zap King Mondo: Ah, I see what your plan is. You're going to use the Elements of Harmony against their own bearers. Trakeena: Or former bearers since they give back the elements to the Tree of Harmony ages ago. King Mondo: That's what I meant, Trakeena. Brawl (G1): And get rid of Starlight Glimmer of course. Don't forget her, Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis: Of course I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer! She stole my hive. Turned my subjects against me! So I'll take her friends away while she watches! And then, I'll destroy her! laughter zap Queen Chrysalis: With the Elements under our control, we'll build a new hive of Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi, and I will rule as Queen once again! sounds cracking sounds Galvanax: It worked. Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. At least our retreat isn't too far behind schedule. Get ready for fun! Toph: Okay! Rainbow Dash: Are we talking fun fun, or learning pretending to be fun? Twilight Sparkle: Both! We've all been so busy teaching, we've hardly had a chance to hang out with each other. And I may have scheduled some friendship activities as well! Pinkie Pie: Count me in! We can do friendship trust falls and pony pyramids! Oh! And hide and seek! Quick! Find me! Fluttershy: Well, I love the idea of some quiet time with my best friends. Pinkie Pie: screams You found me! Shine (Shimmer and Shine): Indeed, she did. Rainbow Dash: Rarity, why is Applejack carrying all your stuff? Rarity: Oh, that's not mine. Yes, I used to overpack a tad, but now it's just the essentials for me. I'm a simple filly. Applejack: Normally I wouldn't lug so much gear, but did y'all know this is Starlight's first time campin'? Starlight Glimmer: I just never really felt the need to... "hang out" in nature. buzzing Starlight Glimmer: Home has books, tea, fewer bugs, a roof... Applejack: That attitude right there is why I brought the whole kit and caboodle. I'm givin' Starlight the full Apple family campin' experience! Fluttershy: Um, where are we camping? Twilight Sparkle: Right next to the Elements that brought us all together in the first place – the Tree of Harmony! Jindrax: I can't wait to see that tree again. Queen Chrysalis: Listen to your queen! We must retrieve the Elements of Harmony! Mean Pinkie Pie: Hunting down some lame Elements? This is the worst day ever! Mean Fluttershy: No. Now it's the worst day ever! cruelly Badonna: That's not nice. Scourge (G1): Just who's side are you on? Mean Rarity: Those Elements are mine! Along with this rock! Oh, and that twig! Mean Applejack: I got all kinds o' Elements right here under my hat. I'll let you see 'em for five bits. Mean Rainbow Dash: scoffs Losers. Metal Alice: That's very mean. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Why didn't you just attack them? Queen Chrysalis: Excuse me? Mean Twilight Sparkle: You were close enough to pull hairs from their manes. Why not just take your revenge then? Queen Chrysalis: They've defeated my army. I know better than to strike alone. I need— Mean Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Queen Chrysalis: Servants! And the power of the Elements! Mean Twilight Sparkle: Right. So where are these Elements of Harmony? Queen Chrysalis: The location of the most powerful weapon in Equestria isn't something made known to just anypony. I learned they were hidden somewhere in this forest. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, well, it is a big forest. Queen Chrysalis: growling Cosmo Royale: So let's find that tree and get those Elements of Harmony. Pinkie Pie: Everypony, stop! And smell these roses! sniffs Ahhh! Oh, yeah! Twilight Sparkle: giggle Right. Roses. Fun. Now, let’s try and stay on schedule. Maui: She never stops to smell the roses. Shine (Shimmer and Shine): Indeed not. Rarity: Applejack, darling, anything in that wagon for mane maintenance? Applejack: Uh, let's see here. Uh... all right. I got a bandana! Rarity: Ugh, an entire wagon and no anti-frizz? Darling, you're not even prepared. Applejack: I am! For campin'? How ya doin', Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Ugh. flatly Great. Troy Burrows: Don't worry, Starlight. You'll be use to camping in no time. Bird 1: tweeting Fluttershy: Oh, no! You and your sister fell out of your nest and got separated? That's terrible! Here. I'm sure your home isn't too far away. creaking Twilight Sparkle: yelps Pinkie! If we keep stopping to have fun, we're never gonna get to the fun things I've got planned! Connor Lacey: So quit messing around! Pinkie Pie: gasps Good point! Last one to the Tree of Harmony is a parasprite! Whoo-hoo! Twilight Sparkle: sighs thud Mean Pinkie Pie: I'm sooooo bored. Are we there yet? Mean Twilight Sparkle: Where yet? We don't even know where we're going! Queen Chrysalis: The quicker we search the forest, the quicker we find the Elements. Mean Applejack: I'' know where the Elements are. This, uh, here boulder just told me. I swear. '''Bird 2': tweeting Mean Fluttershy: You tried to fly out of the nest, but you fell and got lost? Bird 2: tweeting Mean Fluttershy: cruelly Hope you like walking! cruelly Badonna: That's not nice, Mean Fluttershy. So, you need help to get you to your nest. Bird 2: in agreement Badonna: Hope on, little birdie. Mean Rainbow Dash: yawns Come get me when I should care. Queen Chrysalis: Where... are... the others?! Mean Applejack: Uh... A, uh, a bugbear in... plaid socks flew down and, uh, g-grabbed them! Then disappeared! Huh. Craziest thing I ever did see! Wrench: What she means is that they're gone. Queen Chrysalis: Turn around. We're going back. Mean Twilight Sparkle: No. Keep searching. I'll find the others. We can accomplish more if we split our resources. Cosmo Royale: And we'll go with them. Queen Chrysalis: Very well. You have my permission. Mean Twilight Sparkle: "Permission"? You need us way more than we need you, your Majesty! The others are fools. But with me to lead them, there's no reason we can't find the Elements and keep the power for ourselves! rustling Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps Pinkie Pie: You're it! Hey, how'd you get ahead of me? You're fast. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! I'm looking for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: Aren't they back there? Mean Twilight Sparkle: They are? Pinkie Pie: Sure! Unless they're already at the Tree of Harmony. Mean Twilight Sparkle: What is the Tree of Harmony? Pinkie Pie: Oh-ho-ho. This is one of your "activities", right? Like a friendship quiz? It's the crystal tree that holds the Elements of Harmony. Boom! Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps Where is it? Pinkie Pie: buzzer It's at the bottom of the stairs in the ravine by the Castle of the Two Sisters. Double boom! Mean Twilight Sparkle: How do you know? You've seen it? Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm. Honestly, Twilight, these questions are super easy. Bird 1: tweeting Fluttershy: Right where you belong. Bird 1: tweets Fluttershy: Oh, dear. This isn't where I'' belong. Oh, Rainbow Dash! I'm so glad you're here. I was lost. '''Mean Rainbow Dash': Bummer. Later. beat Fluttershy: What just happened? Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight Glimmer: overlapping Fluttershy! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, fantastic. First Pinkie races ahead of us, and now Fluttershy's lost somewhere behind us. My retreat is off to a great start! Connor Lacey: It's weird. Rarity: It's not like Fluttershy to disappear like this. Applejack: We'll split up and search for her. We can all meet back at the Tree. Starlight, take the navigation gear and— Starlight Glimmer: quickly Go with Rarity? Great! Rainbow Dash, you can go with Applejack! chuckles Twilight Sparkle: I'll find Pinkie Pie. Mean Pinkie Pie: Bored. Bored. Bored. Queen Chrysalis: This is ridiculous! Where are my other minions?! Mean Rarity: Probably plotting to steal my things! growls Fury: Or rather, returning your things. Mean Applejack: They're at a secret party up in that there tree. Run by a... squirrel named, uh, Jerome. But, uh, y-you need a password to get in. Queen Chrysalis: growls Enough! thud slam! Queen Chrysalis: You will go out there and find the others, you will bring them back here, and we will steal the Elements of Harmony so I can destroy Starlight's life like she destroyed mine! gritted teeth Understand? Mean Rarity, Mean Applejack, and Mean Pinkie Pie: nervously Uh-huh! Mean Applejack: The party password is "rutabaga". Queen Chrysalis: twitches Curio: (Laughing) That Applejack's really funny. Wrench: That's very true. Mean Fluttershy: mockingly Why don't you fly up to your nest? Oh, that's right. You can't! cruelly Badonna: I'm helping her. So you just stay out of this. Bird 1: tweeting Mean Fluttershy: Oh. Nopony asked you. I hope you all freeze this winter! Badonna: They won't freeze. Not on my watch, right? Birds 1 and 2: tweeting Badonna: I knew you would agree. Here. This blanket should keep you cozy th the winter. squeaking Mean Fluttershy: cruelly Badonna: Don't listen to that clone. She's just mean. Do you mind to help the real Fluttershy find a way back to her friends? chittering affirmatively Badonna: Thanks. Fluttershy: Hello again, little friend. I think I may be walking in circles. Bird 1: tweeting Fluttershy: gasps What's that? Badonna helped your sister? And she gave you a blanket? Bird 1: affirmatively Fluttershy: That’s new. Um, excuse me? chittering Fluttershy: Wow. You’ll help me find my way to my friends? chittering affirmatively Mean Rarity: Finally, you found her! Rainbow Dash: Me? We're looking for Fluttershy! Applejack: Where's Starlight? Mean Rarity: Well, if I knew that— Rainbow Dash: grunts Hey! Mean Rarity: This is mine! And this as well! Oh, and this is absolutely mine! Applejack: Rarity, what in the hay are you gonna do with a fishin' rod? Mean Rarity: I don't know. But I wants it! snorts thud Rarity: Starlight, darling, you're a gloriously bad camper. And coming from me, that is saying a lot. Starlight Glimmer: I know. Want to break it to Applejack for me? rustle Mean Applejack: Who's breakin' what now? thud Mean Applejack: Who are you? Starlight Glimmer: Very funny, Applejack. Still me under all this gear. Starlight. Mean Applejack: Starlight? How 'bout that? Y'all better come with me. It's, uh, dangerous out here. Rarity: Applejack, darling, are you all right? You look a little peaky. And where's your wagon? Mean Applejack: Uh... stolen! Uh, I barely got away! Follow me, and I'll tell ya all about it. clattering Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! There you are! What are you doing? bubbling pop! Curio: Yipes! (racing in retreat and laughs) Mean Pinkie Pie: You call that a pop?! Ugh! Twilight Sparkle: I thought you were racing to the retreat. And why is Curio acting like you? Mean Pinkie Pie: Please. Why would I waste my time on a boring, lame, no-fun retreat? And as for Curio, I've got no clue. Twilight Sparkle: What? Rainbow Dash! I think something's wrong with Pinkie! Connor Lacey: Something's strange happened to Curio. Mean Rainbow Dash: Not my problem. splash! Twilight Sparkle: groans Metal Alice: I believe you. Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle: Metal Alice? You do? Metal Alice: Indeed. Both: Whoa. Thanks. Metal Alice: Anytime. bubbling pop! Curio: Yikes! (Laughing) Pinkie Pie: And then we all grew super-long manes with all kinds of colors, and your castle grew out of the ground, and everypony was like, "Whoa!" And then we sang this song about rainbows, and— gasps Fluttershy: giggling Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Hi, Pinkie. Hi, Twilight. I found you. Pinkie Pie: What's wrong? Fluttershy: Everycreature has told me that Badonna helped the second bird and they helped me find you. Pinkie Pie: gasps What?! That can't be right! Fluttershy: I know, right? Mean Twilight Sparkle: groans Can we hurry this up? We're on a schedule here! Pinkie Pie: Right away, Twilight. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Excellent I'll go get the others. Stay here! Cosmo Royale: By the way, if you see Connor and the real Twilight, tell them I said hi. Both: Okay. Fluttershy: giggling Twilight Sparkle: Great, you found Fluttershy. But how? Pinkie Pie: Well, she told me that Badonna has helped that second bird. And Cosmo has told me to tell you and your boyfriend he said hi. Twilight Sparkle: gasps Hmm. This trip's getting stranger and stranger. Fluttershy: Well, at least, I found you guys. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Indeed. If we only know where Starlight, Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity are. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Keep it together. You can do this. You need those imbeciles if your plan is gonna come together. Queen Chrysalis: Your plan? Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps Uh, the plan. I'm just trying to do your bidding, your Majesty. Queen Chrysalis: Grub-sitting you six is nothing like controlling my hive! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just destroy you all and start over! Mean Twilight Sparkle: Because I know where the Elements of Harmony are. You need me. Queen Chrysalis: laughter Mean Rarity: Mine. Mine! laughter All mine! Rainbow Dash: Applejack I'm guessing some kind of curse? Maybe poison joke? Applejack: Well, somethin' sure ain't right. Mean Rarity: What are you plotting back there? I can hear you, you know! Don't think you're going to steal my things! spluttering Applejack: Hang on. I got a shovel we can use to whack those vines out of the way. Mean Rarity: grunting I knew it! I knew you wanted it all for yourselves! You can't have it! thud Mean Rarity: It's mine, you hear me?! All mi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hine! laughter Fury: That's enough, Rarity! Give me those camping gears, now! Mean Rarity: fearfully Okay. Fury: Here you go. the gear to Rainbow Dash and Applejack Both: Thanks? Mean Applejack: ...So there I was. Just me and, uh, a bucket of honey. Yeah, yeah, that's the ticket. Uh, b-but I-I survived all by myself in this here forest for, uh, a hundred and... twenty-seven hours! Rarity: Really? I can't believe you've never told us that story before. Starlight Glimmer: She's making a point. We get it. You're the greatest camper in the history of Equestria. Mean Applejack: Well, I sure don't need any o' that silly stuff you're luggin' around. Starlight Glimmer: Uh, the things you gave me are silly?! Wrench: No. She means, the things she gave you are beautiful. Mean Applejack Right? Mean Applejack: Oh, right. chuckling Starlight Glimmer: blushing Glad I was so fabulous for you, Wrench. We better find the others. Rarity: Okay. Wrench I'm going to make sure that she doesn't break a hoof out there, and then you and I are going to have a talk. Wrench: I look forward to it. Queen Chrysalis: Finally! There. That's all of you. Nopony leaves without my say-so. Mean Applejack: Now, wait a second. Weren't you just—? zap Mean Applejack: gulps Queen Chrysalis: The time for my revenge on Starlight Glimmer has come! Let's see if you're telling the truth about this Tree. laughter Rarity: Starlight! Oh! Any luck yet? Starlight Glimmer: There they are! Come on! screech Rarity: yelps Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! Rarity and Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! crash! All: giggling Twilight Sparkle: Well, of course we care about Fluttershy. And, weirdly, so did Cosmo. Pinkie Pie: Then Badonna and the others have got a super weird way of showing it. Rarity: W-What in Equestria's going on here? Pinkie Pie: Well, Fluttershy has told me that Badonna helped the little bird and told the other creatures to get her back to us. And Cosmo told us to say hi to Connor and Twilight for him. Twilight Sparkle: And if that wasn't weird enough, Curio acted like Pinkie and Metal Alice believed us. Pinkie Pie: They do? Applejack: Sorry, y'all. We would've been here sooner, but we had to take the long way after Rarity ran off with all my stuff. Rainbow Dash: But, thanks to Fury, he gave them back to us. Rarity: Wha—?! I most certainly did not! And he did? Applejack: What?! You know I ain't no liar! Starlight Glimmer Where's all your gear? Starlight Glimmer: Why? So Wrench can complicate at me some more?! Applejack: Wait, he did? Starlight Glimmer: Yup. Rainbow Dash: Hey, hey, we're all friends here! Fluttershy: Friends indeed. Because of Badonna, my animal friends helped me find yo. giggling cast except Twilight giggling Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, quiet! Listen. We know each other really well — the great stuff and how to get on each other's nerves, too. I wanted a fun trip with my friends. But instead, I got carried away with plans and ruined everything. If you want to forget it all and head home, I won't be offended. I just want us to stop fighting. Applejack: Starlight Glimmer Hey, sorry if I got carried away with all that campin' stuff. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry, too. I should've just told you I'll never like camping. Also, I'll never like camping. Rarity: Well, if we're all being honest, I can't survive with just this tiny yet fashionable little saddlebag! I miss my things! Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle I'm sorry that you thought that I thought your plan was lame. Your plans are the most un-lamest! Rainbow Dash: And I always have fun when we're all together. Even if it's learning pretending to be fun. Twilight Sparkle: So... does that mean you still want to have the retreat? All except Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy: Yes! Fluttershy: If everypony likes me again. All: laughing Twilight Sparkle: Let's get to that Tree. I have the whole campsite set up and ready. Elsa the Snow Queen: And besides, I'm sure the Elements of Harmony are safe. Connor Lacey: And I’ll keep an eye on the Tree. If that’s okay for you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Of course, Consey. Mean Pinkie Pie: groans What's this garbage? Wrench: That garbage is a camping site. And it's looks lovely. Mean Applejack: Or maybe badger installation art! Ya see— Queen Chrysalis: Just! Retrieve! The Elements! Mean Fluttershy: cruelly Mean Rarity: Mine! Mine! Fury: Would you stop that?! clattering Mean Rarity: Mine! laughter Mean Twilight Sparkle: Once we get the power of the Elements, no creature – not even her Majesty – can tell us what to do. Just follow my lead. Got it? Mean Ponies: evilly Cosmo Royale: We gotta stop them. All six: Be right back, guys. Connor Lacey: Mind if I help ya? Metal Alice: Of course you can. Connor Lacey: Right. (Glows purple) Wrench: There's the Tree of Harmony. Curio: Shall we stop them? Connor Lacey: Sure. Badonna: You go in first. Connor Lacey: Yeah. After you. Cosmo Royale: Thanks. Badonna: You're so welcome. (Glows green) Connor Lacey: No problem. (Glows yellow) Mean Rarity: Ooh! That one's mine! ping! Mean Rarity: laughter Fury: Hey! Those belongs to everybody. (glows orange) Connor Lacey: He’s right! Those elements of harmony belong to Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and my Twiley-wiley. (Glows orange) Wrench: That's true! (glows platinum) thud Mean Fluttershy: Oops. I'd say sorry, but I'm not! Mean Rarity and Mean Fluttershy: grunting Mean Twilight Sparkle: Stop it, fools! ping! Mean Twilight Sparkle: We need the Elements to take out Chrysalis! gasps Curio: Not if we have stop you first! (tickles Mean Fluttershy) Mean Fluttershy: (Laughing) glows silver Connor Lacey: Hey, Apple-copycat! You‘ll get a real chuckle out of this. (Uses a feather to tickle Mean Applejack which made her laugh and he glow pink) Mean Twilight Sparkle: I'll still destroy you all! (magic zap) Metal Alice: Look out! (defended Cosmo and glows green) Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Swampfire: Swampfire! I made an vow to Twiley-kins that we will keep Equestria save from scoundrels like you! (Glows red) Fury: As long as we exist, the Elements are always going to be in the tree. Wrench: And evil doers like you... Curio: Will never prevail! Badonna: And no matter what we are... Metal Alice: Or how different we are... Cosmo Royale: We'll all be... All seven: Friends! Cosmo Royale and Swampfire: (glows purple) sounds Wrench: What just happened? Cosmo Royale: Oh my gosh, guys, you have a Platinum Energem and multicolor Power Stars! Metal Alice: And even better, we have Morphers! Harmony Swampfire: And I even have a new upgrade. Mean Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't matter. We still need the Elements to take out Chrysalis! gasps Queen Chrysalis: How dare you! I created you! zap thud pulsating ping! Mean Pinkie Pie: laughing ping! Mean Twilight Sparkle: groaning ping! Mean Twilight Sparkle: groaning Metal Alice: Don't worry, guys. We got this. It's Morphin Time! Go, Go Megaforce! Wrench: Energize! Unleash the Power! Badonna: Power Stars! Badonna, Curio, Cosmo Royale and Fury: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! morphing sequence of Megaforce to Ninja Steel begins Metal Alice: Grace of the Condor! Megaforce, Purple! Wrench: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! Badonna: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel, Green! Curio: Flight of the Ninja! Ninja Steel, Silver! Cosmo Royale: Tide of the Ninja! Ninja Steel, Purple! Fury: Honor of the Ninja! Ninja Steel, Orange! Mean Twilight Sparkle: That new look won't be able to stop us! Metal Alice: We'll see about that! Battle Gear, Activate! Gosei: Summon Battle Gear! Metal Alice: Condor Blaster! Fire! Mean Twilight Sparkle: groaning Cosmo Royale: Everyone, together! Metal Alice: Super Mega Mode! Harmony Swampfire: We’ll win together! After all... All seven: Friendship is magic! final attack increases the Tree of Harmony's powers sounds Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps sounds Mean Twilight Sparkle: Imbeciles! You ruined everythiiiiiiiing! sounds clattering Queen Chrysalis: Servants always fail you in the end! Just wait, Starlight. I will have my revenge! Galvatron (G1): Now, you guys, get those elements! Badonna: Yeah. That's not going to happen. Sledge: Huh? What do you mean, exactly? Metal Alice: She means, we're not taking it any longer, how you treat us, how you treat everybody who's different. We're putting a stop to it. All of it! Evox: Traitors! Someday you'll all pay for this! Twilight Sparkle: gasps Are you kidding me? Pinkie Pie: laughing This was... the worst... day... ever! All: laughing Starlight Glimmer: Come on, everypony. We can fix this campsite in no time. Applejack: Spoken like a true camper. Starlight Glimmer: Eh, don't push it. Applejack and Starlight Glimmer: chuckling Twilight Sparkle: You know, if we can survive a day like this, I think our friendship is strong enough to handle anything the world can throw at us. Connor Lacey: I couldn't agree more, Twiley-kins. Cosmo Royale: Even every villains. Connor Lacey: Cosmo! What are you and the others doing here? Curio: We saved the Elements of Harmony from the clones of you six, Queen Chrysalis and the Power Rangers enemies. Elsa the Snow Queen: So that's why you acted like our friends. Fury: Yes. And now with our new Ranger powers, we're all part of the same team. Connor Lacey: Well then, welcome to the Irelanders, you six. Pinkie Pie: Whee! I knew, we're friends. Badonna: Yeah. We can be friends. Connor Lacey: Well, we better get the camp ready. Pinkie Pie: Right away, Connor. And hello, new friends. next morning, Connor told the ponies about Chrysalis and the clones Twilight Sparkle: So, that's why we were curious with you guys. We mistook her clones for the actual us. Connor Lacey: Yes. And she's gonna use them to get the Elements so that she can control to get revenge on Starlight for turning the changelings against her. Starlight Glimmer: I can't believe we didn't see this before. Deema: Indeed. But they're gone now and the Elements are safe. Robo Knight: Next time she comes back, we'II be ready. And she'II be arrested. Starlight Glimmer: Uh, she's a changeling. She can easily avoid being captured. Maui: Yeah, she does have a point. Robo Knight: When she reveals herself, I mean. Starlight Glimmer: (understanding that Chrysalis does not want to reform and leave it at that) I don't care if she wants revenge. She can be a villain all she likes. I understand that now. Troy Burrow: You know what they say, some villains reform and most decided to stay a villain. Connor Lacey: True, Troy. Let's forget about our enemies and focus on our retreat to relax. Twilight Sparkle: Connor's right, guys. Now that we're here, we can now enjoy our time here. Irelanders and Mane 6: Okay. and Twilight smiled at each other. They lean over and kiss on the lips. Then with Connor putting his arm around Twilight, they look up to the blue sky, smiling and thinking of what the future holds for them as the screen fades to black credits